My Beloved Master
by Hikaru Takemiya
Summary: Inocencia...timidez, ¿pueden estos factores despertar en el más frío ser la pasión más fuerte de todas? Frialdad...dulzura, un pequeño niño que lo perdio todo y ahora busca el amor más fuerte de todos ¿podrá convivir con el deseo en carne viva? SasuNaru
1. My Master

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

_Si quieren saber la continuación de este capitulo favor de dejar 8 o más reviews_

_**DEDICADO A NATHY-CHAN**_

**My Beloved Master**

_**1 My Master**_

Con pesadez abrió sus azules ojos que trataban de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, podía oler el dulce aroma de la colonia masculina, una colonia que desconocía por completo, sabía muy bien que no se trataba de las colonias que su familia solía recoger de los basureros. Al comprender sus pensamientos se levanto de golpe, sintiendo un dolor desgarrador en sus costillas y brazos, pequeñas lagrimitas empezaron a salir de sus dulces zafiros, podía sentir los fuertes fluidos de sangre escurrirle por su abdomen, trayendo consigo los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

_Flash Back _

Sus pequeñas y zorrunas orejitas, se encogieron en señal de sumisión, podía sentir el olor pestilente a alcohol golpearle su pequeña y morena nariz, sabía muy bien en lo que lo habían metido sus padres, pero aun así no podía aceptarlo, no quería estar con esos hombres, no quería sentir el como lo tocaban, no quería seguir viviendo de esa manera, había evitado por todos los medios evitar esta situación, pero ahora no podía hacer nada.

- Oye pequeño ven aquí –el pequeño rubio se acerco algo asustadizo al hombre que lo llamaba, podía ver el como sonreía maliciosamente al observar como sus pequeñas y diminutas nueve colitas se movían al ondear de la suave brisa de otoño – sirve un poco más de vodka quieres –ante el pedido el pequeño moreno no pudo más que asentir, tomando con nerviosismo la botella con fuerte olor alcohol que lastimaba su delicada nariz

- "No quiero hacer esto, no quiero" –las lagrimas empezaban a abultarse en su zafira mirada y el hacia todo lo posible por alejarlas –"Alguien ayúdeme por favor" –fue su ultimo pensamiento al sentir la mano de aquel hombre sobre sus caderas, mientras lo atraía hacia el, causando un fuerte terror en el rubio que no pudo evitar aventarlo que sus débiles bracitos para luego salir corriendo de ese lugar –"No me importa que pase con mamá y papá, si ellos en verdad me quisieran no me hubieran hecho esto" –el pequeño tropezó con una piedra mientras ya no hacia esfuerzo alguno por reprimir su llanto, más sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo descomunal al ver un palo de metal enfrente suyo, sabía muy bien lo que pasaría, pero no haría esfuerzo alguno en defenderse, no quería seguir viviendo sin ningún lugar al cual pertenecer. Cerró los ojos fuerte mente al sentir una navaja y un golpe en las costillas, podía oír sus risas, podía oír sus burlas…pero eso ya no le importaba. Los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes e insoportables, pero justo cuando sintió el palo sobre su cabeza, el pensamiento de que todo había acabado llego a su mente como si fuera una salvación. Más sin embargo nada sucedió, tan solo pudo notar entre las tinieblas, el como una sombra se paraba delante suyo, con una mirada tan rojiza como la mismísima sangre.

_End of Flash Back_

Las pequeñas lagrimitas golpearon con fiereza sus puños, no sabía donde estaba o sí le habían hecho algo, eso lo desesperaba como no tenían una idea. Lentamente pudo notar el como se habrían las puertas de la habitación en la que se encontraba dando a conocer a un joven de corta cabellera negra, piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos ojos tan rojos como su mismísima sangre, iba vestido con una pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa blanca con los dos primero botones desabrochados teniendo como adorno un collar con púas en su cuello. El joven pego un brinco al darse cuenta de que esa persona era la misma que lo había…quizás ayudado.

- Veo que ya despertaste mocoso –su voz sonaba ronca y llena de un cinismo que lo hizo estremecerse, jamás en toda su vida había conocido a alguien como el. Tanta era su impresión que no pudo evitar que sus pequeñas orejitas se pararan y su cola se comenzara a mover –hn…eres un interesante espécimen sabes –el joven ojicarmín tomo con suavidad y elegancia la pequeña barbilla del pequeño causando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del moreno –deberías tener cuidado con quienes te juntas chiquillo, porque no todos son tan afortunados de sobrevivir como tu –con mucha tranquilidad recostó al pequeño que le miraba fijamente con los ojos algo rojos por la pequeñas lagrimitas –sabes pequeño alguien como tu no debería llorar –le susurro fríamente mientras el pequeño no hacia nada más que seguir mirándolo con amenazantes lagrimitas -¿cuál es tu nombre? –dejo escapar el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta esperando la contestación del más pequeño.

- Uzumaki…Uzumaki Naruto –el pequeño le miro con fascinación contenida sin poderlo evitar, podía notar el como el ojirojizo tan solo le miraba fijamente sin apartarle la mirada y el por alguna razón tan poco podía.

- ¿Tienes familia? –una sombra cubrió el anterior brillo de los ojos del ojiazul causando que el pelinegro se sintiera un poco culpable –ahí en el banco hay ropa para que te cambies, no tardes en bajar a desayunar –Naruto tan solo pudo asentir al ver el como el hombre que lo había ayudado desaparecía en unos cuantos segundos. Se levanto aun con el fuerte y punzante dolor en sus costillas. Se coloco con algo de dificultad la camisa de manga larga y los shorts negros que le había dejado el joven al que ya consideraba como su padre por el trato hacia el.

Con pasos lentos empezó su marcha hacia el pasillo, observando con curiosidad lo cuadros y pinturas de diferentes personas y paisajes quedándose prendado de uno en donde se podía observar dos ciervos que parecían mirarlo directamente a los ojos, el que parecía ser el lago los reflejaba con tanta que delicadeza que a el le parecía que con tan solo tocarlo podría romper esa magia. Sintió una fuerte y firme mano posicionarse sobre su hombro ocasionándole un leve estremecimiento que no paso desapercibido por su interlocutor que para sorpresa del moreno lo pego firmemente a su cuerpo.

- "Porque mi corazón late así de fuerte por su presencia…por tan solo sentir un roce suyo…porque" –el pequeño se quedo tieso no sabía que hacer…no sabía que decir, su cuerpo no le respondía, su rostro ya se encontraba cubierto de ese molesto tono carmín que aparecía cada que el pelinegro le hablaba o tocaba –"tan solo en conversado con el unos minutos y ya siento que son días" –el asombro no se esfumo si no incremento al sentir el como el joven lo cargaba en brazos escaleras abajo.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke –se susurro suavemente en su oído causando ciertas emociones desconocidas en el pequeño –pero…me temo que así no será como me llamaras –lo deposito suavemente en el suelo para luego emprender marcha dejándolo solo al pie de las escaleras

- "Que quiso decir con que yo no lo llamare así" –el pequeño se fue corriendo hacia el que parecía ser el comedor donde podía observar que ya se encontraba sentado y comiendo el joven pelinegro. A lo cual Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse ahí contemplándolo comer con tanta gracia y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, causando que ese molesto tono rojizo volviera a sus mejillas dándole aspecto de tener fiebre –"tal vez piensa deshacerse de mi…al igual que mis anteriores padres…que lo hacían porque era un fenómeno –el pequeño kitsune se entristeció al instante en el que ese pensamiento invadió su mente, el saber que alguien más lo iba a desechar como si no fuera nada lo lastimaba, porque no entendía cuanto más tendría que soportar hasta encontrar a su verdadera familia. No pudo evitar el caer de rodillas al suelo para luego sujetar con fuerza sus piernas, se sentía devastado, no entendía el porque siempre se hacia ilusiones rápidamente.

- Qué es lo que ahora te pasa niño –el pequeño rubio de ojos azules alzo rápidamente la mirada para encontrarse con esos profundos ojos carmines, que lo dejaron sin habla, los sentimientos que antes había sentido se dispersaron en el momento de su encuentro, no sabía porque sentía que estaba en un mundo en el que solo existían Sasuke y él –estas muy rojo, ¿no tendrás fiebre? –el pelinegro posiciono sus labios sobre la pequeña frente del joven moreno, deleitándose de su estremecimiento por el contacto de sus labios en su frente –pues al parecer fiebre no tienes, pero no entiendo el porque estas tan rojo –se retiro lentamente mientras que sin ningún problema cargaba al pequeño hacia la mesa, sentándolo suavemente en la silla aun lado suyo –espero y sean de tu agrado los pancakes con una vaso leche –fue el único comentario que le hizo el joven Sasuke para luego comenzar por terminar su desayuno, por su parte Naruto le miro con algo de curiosidad y timidad, no sabía porque pero se sentía incapaz de comer si su autorización o alguna señal de que podía comer junto con el.

- "Me siento incapaz de comer a su lado por el simple hecho de que me siento insignificante comparado con el" –el Uchiha por su parte le miro de reojo esperando que comiera, la verdad era que el pequeño zafiro, le había parecido demasiado hermoso y más con esa inocencia que mostraban sin cesar esos hermosos ojos que cargaba, a lo cual sin poder evitarlo, sus deseos descomunales por observar su pequeños y tiernos labios deslizarse por la fina cucharilla no se esfumaban, causándole un deseo prohibido que el sabía que tendría que oprimir. Se levanto de su asiento siendo observado atentamente por Naruto que no despegaba su vista de el haciéndolo sonreír

- ¿No tienes hambre? –el rugido de su estomago fue suficiente contestación para Sasuke que con tranquilidad y ternura tomo ambas manos del pequeño, para cortar con cuidado el pequeño trozo de pan y llevárselo a su boca, a lo cual el pequeño pudo más que sonreír con entusiasmo y pronunciar un leve rico, para luego seguir comiendo sin ayuda de un Sasuke que ahora le miraba fijamente con una extraña mirada que se podía clasificar en varias formas –tengo que ir este mismo instante al trabajo –esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría al pequeño Uzumaki que tan solo pudo bajar mirada –quisiera saber si te quedas aquí o vas conmigo –levanto rápidamente el rostro al oír las palabras que por más que hubiera podido pedir, jamás creyó que llegarían, le miro con una asombrada mientras pequeños rastros de miel escurrían de sus labios.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía por dentro causándole punzantes dolores en todo su cuerpo, podía sentir el como su cuerpo se movía solo para ahora quedar agachado a la altura del pequeño que le mira con una curiosidad que le hacia ver más exquisito.

Naruto por su parte se sentía levemente nervioso por la repentina cercanía del Uchiha –"tal vez hice o dije algo malo" –pensó con su característica inocencia mientras esperaba como un buen niño su castigo por más doloroso que fuera.

Más sin embargo lo único que pudo sentir fue unos fríos labios posicionados sobre los suyos –Te quedaras a vivir conmigo, te mantendré y te tratare como si fueras mi hijo, sin embargo –el pelinegro se relamió los labios llenos de miel, para luego colocar una mano sobre la silla y la otra sobre la morena barbilla del pequeño. Con suavidad coloco sus pálidos labios sobre el cuello del pequeño ojiazul deleitándose por los leves suspiros de parte de este, comenzó a lamerlo dejándole pequeños rastro de saliva, dejándole a su vez pequeños beso de regreso –pero yo seré tu amo… -quito la mano que antes estaba en la barbilla para luego pasarla debajo de la ropa del pequeño dándole leves masajes en sus pezones, mientras comenzaba a morder su cuello, dejándole pequeñas y grandes marcas rojizas. Naruto no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar sintiendo el como su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más por el contacto del que ahora decía ser su amo. Sasuke paro lo que estaba haciendo, sacando la mano de la camisa del pequeño, para ahora tomar con ella su rostro, juntando sus labios un fogoso beso en donde su lengua experimentada acariciaba la inexperta del pequeño, sacándole estremecimientos y jadeos – tu serás mi mascota –su voz había sonado ronca con un toque seductor, consiguiendo que el pequeño tan solo pudiera responder con un leve jadeo, al sentir de nuevo esa mano pálida sobre su pequeño abdomen…

Continuara


	2. Innocent

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

_Si quieren saber la continuación de este capitulo favor de dejar 8 o más reviews_

_**DEDICADO A NATHY-CHAN**_

**My Beloved Master**

**_2 Innocent Eyes_**

Los labios del joven pelinegro se separaron lentamente de la suave piel del abdomen del pequeño, sus ojos rojos aun mostraban ese profundo deseo que minutos anteriores había despertado el insensible niño que no se queja para nada, más bien cooperaba inconscientemente en excitarlo aun más, lanzó una blasfemia al aire inaudible gracias a Dios para el pequeño rubio que aun le miraba aturdido. El pelinegro no pudo evitar volver a relamerse los labios al apreciar los suaves movimientos de sus zorrunas orejas, se notaba a distancia que trataba de controlar su satisfacción reteniendo lo mejor que podía esas pequeñas colitas y orejas.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa –fue lo único que le pudo decir antes de moderle con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego retirarse a tomar sus cosas, dejando al pobre Naruto rojo y con el corazón en la boca. Los pensamiento de pequeño rubio pasaban a mil por hora, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por cada recuerdo de cada beso…tan profundos y ahora más que nada tan deseados. Con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo consiguió que todo el calor que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo, bajara a su ya temperatura normal, esperando sentado como la mascota que el había dicho que era y que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo como con los demás, al contrario le deseaba más – Sabes…eres precioso –un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el calido aliento de su amo contra su piel. Se dejo llevar al momento de sentir el como lo giraba y le tomaba de la barbilla –esta es mi muestra de afecto que le da un padre a un hijo –juntos sus labios en un beso lleno de hambre de deseo, un beso que como los otros tantos hizo a pequeño kitsune perder su mente, dejándose llevar una vez más por lo encantos de esos expertos labios que empezaban a hechizarlo, haciéndolo pedir más por aquel afecto que se decía ser paternal.

Los ojos de Sasuke se dilataron y un deseo enorme comenzó a quemarle la piel, la cola y orejas del pequeño kitsune se movían con deleite, tanto que parecían querer incitarlos a hacer algo más con ellas, a marcarlas como suyas para que nadie más las pudiera tocar, porque desde que empezó a sentir deseo por su precioso niño, no permitiría que alguien más se lo quitara o tocara. Una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en su rostro, con lentitud tomo una de las pequeñas orejitas del moreno y empezó a masajearla con suavidad, obteniendo más suspiros y movimientos de cola.

- Eres exquisito… -le susurro al más pequeño mientras se alejaba de él y se encaminaba a la puerta de salida –tanto que tal vez podría hacerte mío en este preciso instante –el pequeño se sonrojo a más no poder por lo dicho, sintiendo estremecimientos por la fuerte mirada rojiza que no se apartaba de el –espero y no te moleste el quedarte a esperar mientras yo hago mi trabajo –el rubio le sonrió tímidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, a lo cual el pelinegro tan solo le pudo dedicar una media sonrisa mientras lo esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿En qué es lo que trabaja amo? –fue su única pregunta para romper el silencio entre los dos mientras bajaban los dos últimos escalones de las escaleras. Más sin embargo su única respuesta fue una leve carcajada y una leve sonrisa que no siempre mostraba el pelinegro, lo cual le causo un sonrojo, porque lo hacia ver todavía más guapo

- Puedes decirme como quieras mientras no estemos dentro de casa –le gruño con voz ronca mientras lo apresaba entre sus brazos haciéndolo sentir como en el cielo – Soy empresario, por lo tanto estarás conmigo todo el tiempo en mi oficina –lamió con sensualidad a zorruna orejita, mientras pasaba un osado dedo por la toda su espalda –espero y te comportes bien… –con rapidez volvió a robar el néctar de sus morenos labios –Naru-chan –con elegancia le abrió la puerta a un Naruto que caminaba mecánicamente por los sentimientos y el shock producidos por el repentino asalto de Uchiha.

- Etto…¿cree que le podría decir…ette…otou-san? –el pequeño movía las manos nerviosamente, la palabra le había llegado, al recordar el que le había dicho que para el esas muestras de afección eran las que se les daba un padre a un hijo, a lo cual no pudo más que rogar porque no se enojara por su osadía.

- Yo mismo te di esa idea no es así –la brillante sonrisa volvió al enternecedor rostro del pequeño moreno, trayendo consigo la misma felicidad al pelinegro que le miraba de reojo fascinado –"Es muy hermoso…como quisiera tenerlo para siempre en mis brazos para sentir cada uno de estremecimientos al hacerlo mío" –Sasuke lanzó un profundo suspiro al sentir una parte de su cuerpo palpitar –"Me es difícil controlarme con su irresistible cuerpecito aun lado mío" –nuevamente los pensamientos pervertidos asaltaron su ya martirizada mente, ocasionando que por primera vez sus mejillas se tiñeran de leve tono rojizo.

- Otou-san… ¿te encuentras bien? –la mirada profunda de sus carmines ojos fueron suficiente respuesta para el y que para su fortuna ocasiono el que sus orejitas se levantaran y sus pequeñas colitas empezando de nuevo su vaivén. No sabía porque, pero cada que lo miraba o tocaba su amo, sentía cosas que con otras personas no, se sentía como si estuviera en el lugar al que pertenecía, al lado de su verdadero dueño, sus mejillas al igual que las de Sasuke se tiñeron de fuerte tono rojizo –Etto…yo quisie…-sus palabras fueron detenidas por el repentino susto que le producieron los fuertes pitidos de los carros alrededor de ellos –"oído los ruidos fuertes" –con las manos temblorosas tomo su pequeñas y zorrunas orejitas, tratando de aminorar las punzadas del dolor por tan exasperante ruido.

Los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Sasuke rodearon el pequeño cuerpo del kitsune, demostrándole que iba a estar a su lado hasta que se sintiera mejor –ya mi niño que ya estamos muy cerca de mi trabajo –sin que el mismísimo Uchiha esperara su propia acción, deposito un suave y tierno beso en la cabeza de su pequeño niño, logrando que esos profundos y hermosos zafiros volvieran a brillar, acurrucándose en sus brazos, haciendo que las pálidas mejillas del pelinegro se volvieran a colorear de un tierno tono rojizo –"maldita sea que es lo que acabo de hacer…y porque me siento tan lleno como nunca" peque…tienes que apartarte para poder poner en marchar el coche –tan solo recibió un puchero y una negación de parte del pequeño rubio que lo hicieron sonreír –¿no querrás volver a oír esos pitidos o sí? –el tono burlón de Uchiha lo hicieron dudar, y es que la verdad se la estaba pasando tan a gusto en los fuertes y protectores brazos de su amo.

- "No quiero retirarme de su lado…no quiero perderme de su calor y dulce aroma" –el pequeño volvió a oír los fuertes e insistentes pitidos, haciéndolo ceder a soltarlo, pero no por completo. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par al sentir cálida mano del moreno sobre la suya, lo volteo a ver de reojo y pudo notar el entusiasmo y felicidad que mostraba, que no quiso arruinárselo quitándole lo que tanto deseaba.

- "Si me pudiera ahora mismo que saltara de un acantilado lo haría" –pensó sarcástico mientras las pocas muestras de ternura se desvanecían de su rostro llenándose con su faceta de frialdad –"pero es que…es demasiado lindo" –se auto convenció mientras le dirigía pequeñas miradas de reojo al pequeño que tan solo miraba fascinado las calle sin prestarle atención alguna a su presencia, lo cuál le hizo fruncir el ceño al pensar en quien podría estar llamándole la atención.

- Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de observar los árboles de día, son muy hermosos –el freno sorpresa producido casi lo hace estrellarse contra el vidrio, a no ser porque Sasuke lo jalo con rapidez contra su cuerpo –l…lo siento estaba distraído no volverá a pasar amo se lo… -los fuertes labios del pelinegro se adueñaron con fiereza sobre los de moreno que se quedo sin respiración al sentir su lengua abrazar la suya. Pero así tan rápido como fue tan rápido acabo dejándolo todavía estupefacto con las orejitas paradas y en movimiento. Los ojos y sonrisa de Sasuke eran placenteros, le encantaba ver el estado en el que quedaba el pequeño kitsune después de los pequeños besos que le robaba a cada momento –discúlpeme…n…no lo volveré hacer –susurró con la mirada tímida sobre el cuerpo de su amo y protector, a lo cual este le dirigió una medio sonrisa pasándole la mirada por todo su cuerpo haciéndole vibrar todo su cuerpo –a…amo –el pelinegro salio del coche para abrir la puerta del pequeño kitsune, que le miro dudoso en aceptar los brazos que se le ofrecían, pero al observar la mira seria en el rostro de Sasuke, dejo de pensar y acepto sin problema alguno.

- Espero y no te aburras demasiado y no te preocupes por los comentarios que te hagan, si hay alguien que te este lastimando quiero que me avises enseguida –el pequeño Naruto asentía a todo lo que decía mientras disfrutaba con mucha tranquilidad el hombro de su progenitor, permitiéndole a sus colitas y orejas menearse al compás de los pasos de su joven amo, que le acariciaba con lentitud y dedicación sus orejas y cabello, haciéndolo ronronear como si de un felino se tratara –veo que te encanta que te de caricias y masajes en tus pequeñas y hermosas orejitas –le susurro quedamente para que el solo pudiera oír, recibiendo como respuesta el que se acurrucara más a su cuerpo y un leve suspirito que le enterneció.

- "Ninguno de mis antiguos padres me había tratado así, quisiera estar para siempre así con Sasuke-sama" –sin conocimiento alguno poso con tranquilidad su pequeñas manitas sobre el pecho del Uchiha que sin darse cuenta le miraba de una manera que nadie había visto, y por lastima el pequeño rubio tampoco.

- Nadie es como tú, mi pequeño –fue lo único que pudo oír Naruto antes de caer en los brazos del sueño profundo e inocente. A lo cual el pelinegro, lo acurruco más cómodamente en sus brazos, mientras empezaba su marcha por los pasillos de su empresa "Menti di diecimila" titulo aportado por su madre que decía que los italianos le daban un toque exótico y sensual, pero que para el significaba la mentira más grande de todas, nadie a parte de el hacia su trabajo como le correspondía. Y todos tenían la misma excusa…la misma feliz excusa…todos en esta empresa estaban felizmente casados, todos con sus pequeños niños que llegaban junto con sus esposas para irse a comer juntos, eso prácticamente le molestaba, le traía recuerdos dolorosos sobre su familia, sobre una familia que había tratado de olvidar, más que no podía por las redes del pasado.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir al pequeño kitsune en sus brazos, moverse levemente pegando su cabeza hacia su brazo. Sasuke le miro fijamente durante varios segundos, ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus empleados y compañeros de trabajo, habían pasado tan solo un día en el que no pudo despegar su vista de el, desde que lo había salvado de esos chiquillos buscapleitos, se había quedado perdidamente prendado de su rostro, orejas, cuerpo y hasta sus pequeñas colitas, cada parte del cuerpo de su pequeño lo estremecía y lo hacia llenarse de un deseo tan profundo que jamás había sentido por alguna otra mujer. Posiciono con delicadeza el cuerpecito del moreno sobre su cómodo sillón de cuero, cubriéndolo que su embriagante chaqueta sonrojando hasta el pequeño en sueños.

- Tengo que salir por unos minutos mi pequeño, quédate aquí durmiendo como el ángel que eres –con dolor deposito un pequeño beso en su frente, el deseo de besarlo en la boca no lo abandonaba, pero sabía que después no se podría controlar y sinceramente no quería violar al pequeño en su oficina, todavía no era el tiempo, aparte de que tan solo era un niño pequeño. Le dirigió una última mirada en el marco de la puerta para luego cerrarla sin aparta su mirada de su cuerpecito.

Pasaron dos horas desde la salida del Uchiha, cosa que el pequeño no conocía puesto que con la pereza que tenía apenas y pudo abrir sus preciosos zafiros antes ocultos en esos pequeños y morenitos parpados. Más sin embargo la oficina siguió en un silencio sepulcral, el ojiazul no había dicho palabra alguna, debido al horror por encontrarse con unos ojos de hermoso color jade, mirarlo con un profundo odio y amargura…

Continuara…

Gracias a todas por sus hermosos y beshos reviews nOn al igual que a todos los que se molestaron en leer este fic! Enserio me animaron mucho para seguir con este capitulo que esta igualmente de dedicado para la mosha de Nathy-chan :)!

Ojala y les sea de su agrado sin hay alguna inconformidad favor de hacérmelo saber al igual que lo que les gustaría ver en el siguiente capitulo, que con mucho gusto tomare en cuenta nn.

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

_**maca-chan15**_

_**M-cha**_

_**Kennich**_

_**Ishida Rio**_

_**Susuru**_

_**Hitomi Miwa**_

**_estefania_**

**_Usagi_**

**_Nathy – chan_**

**_Armys_**

_**Zahia-vlc**_

_**chyneiko-chan  
**_  
**_angelligth23_**

**_Kisa Tsutaka _**

**En cuanto a la edad de Naru-chan, jejeje me temo que las hare sufrir un poco más Kennich-san debido a que le fic va a ser muy poco ortodoxo XD, pero prometo decirla muy pronto.  
SE CUIDAN MUXO! Ojala nos veamos en este y los siguiente capitulos n.n  
**


	3. Rivals?

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

_Si quieren saber la continuación de este capitulo favor de dejar 8 o más reviews_

_**DEDICADO A NATHY-CHAN**_

**My Beloved Master**

**_3_****_Rivals?_**

El pequeño rubio había dejado de observar a la pelirrosa parada aun lado suyo con horror, la verdad en vez de darle miedo le daba tristeza, la joven no paraba de verle con mucho resentimiento y esa era la primera vez que la veía. Con preocupación busco la presencia del pelinegro, más sin embargo no había rastro alguno, paso su mirada hacia sus piernitas y encontró la chaqueta de su amo. Un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas al recordar el suave aliento del Uchiha sobre su oído, susurrándole que nadie era como el, hubiera querido llorar en ese mismo instante, inclusive regalarle un beso como el lo hacia en todo momento, el sonrojo de Naruto se torno más rojo.

- No piensas presentarte mocoso –la joven esmeralda había estado todo el tiempo parada esperando la explicación del pequeño kitsune del como se encontraba ahí, más sin embargo solo recibía sonrojos de la nada por parte de este –mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y he venido a decirte que estas en la oficina del jefe de la empresa sin autorización, aparte de que en sucias su preciosa chaqueta con tu insignificancia –las orejitas del más pequeño se agacharon en posición sumisa, consiguiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en la pelirrosa –no te preocupes no pienso decir nada a nadie si sales rápidamente de aquí, así que si me haces el favor… -la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe mostrando a un Sasuke malhumorado, que al notar la presencia de Sakura mostró un muro de frialdad en sus ojos carmines.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, Haruno-san? –su voz sonaba ronca y fría, al parecer había tenido una mala pasada en la junta, ese fue el único pensamiento que asalto a la ya nerviosa chica de ojos jade, que esperaba alguna pregunta sobre el pequeño que miraba con remordimiento al Uchiha, ante eso el ojirojizo le miro levemente preocupado –Te sucede algo naru-chan –su voz sonó como un cántico para Sakura que le miraba anonadada, el joven empresario se encontraba de cuclillas enfrente del pequeño rubio mirándole con ternura y preocupación –¿te sientes mal, si es así podemos regresar a casa si quieres –tomo con suavidad el rostro de un ya sonrojado moreno y le plantó un suave beso en la frente, consiguiendo su objetivo del volver ver alegres esos hermosos zafiros que cargaba su niño –lamento el haberte dejado aquí solo, pero tuve una reunión muy importante hace unas horas…discúlpame si te hice esperar mucho –con suavidad había posicionado su barbilla sobre el hombro de kitsune provocándole leves estremecimientos por el contacto de su respiración en su cuello –¿qué te parece si vamos a comprar la cena y helado? –los ojos rojos brillaron con una lujuria que ni Sakura, ni Naruto pudieron notar.

- ¿Sasuke-san, conoce a este niño? –el recién nombrado frunció el ceño ante el tono despectivo que había usado la pelirrosa sobre el pequeño –usted más que nadie sabe que no puede o más bien no tiene tiempo para cuidar niños de sus familiares o amigos –los celos atacaban la pobremente de la joven Haruno, puesto según lo que había oído de sus compañeros de trabajo, el Uchiha trataba al niño como a nadie, le sonreía, le dirigía miradas, nadie dejaba de hablar sobre ellos.

- Escúcheme bien Haruno-san, si yo quiero puedo pasar tiempo con mi hijo, no tengo porque pedirle permiso ni a usted ni a nadie –Naruto movió con alegría sus orejas y cola, al sentir el como su amo le acariciaba con delicadeza su cabeza, rozando con suavidad sus delicadas orejitas que disfrutaban el contacto sin rechistar.

Mientras el pequeño kitsune disfrutaba, la Haruno evitaba a toda costa que sus rodillas flanquearan, le había hablado de una manera imperdonable al hijo de su jefe y amor, no se atrevía a encarar la dulce sonrisa que el pequeño rubio le dedicaba al Uchiha, que el pelinegro contestaba con suaves caricias.

Los ojos zafiros de Naruto no dejaban de brillar, más por deseo que por emoción, deseaba sentir los calidos brazos de su amo sobre su cuerpo, deseaba sentir sus besos sobre su cuerpo, deseaba sentirse amado como nunca lo había sido. Miro expectante al joven que le sonrío de una manera extraña que lo hizo estremecer.

- "No se porque me siento así cada que Sasuke-sama me sonríe o abraza…pero no me quejo…" –el pequeño alzo los brazos en señal de que quería ser cargado por el Uchiha que le miro serio aunque por dentro se moría de deseo por la ternura e inocencia que irradiaba el pequeño –"porque siento que por primera vez alguien me quiere" –el pequeño al ser abrazado paso discretamente su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de su mayor haciéndolo estremecer y soltar una maldición al aire que pudo ser oída claramente por la joven esmeralda que le miraba preocupado –Disculpe si lo lastime, pero tan solo le demostraba mi muestra de afecto –el susurro tímidamente mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado en su hombro.

- ¿Sasuke-san se encuentra bien?...se lastimo la espalda, se torció el tobillo o… -el dedo fuerte y blanquecino del Uchiha se poso en los rosados y pequeños labios de la pelirrosa que le miro nerviosa con un rubor tan fuerte como el color de un tomate –l…lo siento creo que hablo demasiado –el pelinegro paso a un costado suyo en señal de dirigirse a la salida de su oficina, la esmeralda no dijo nada, tan solo sintió el fuerte aroma masculino golpearle cada poro de su piel –"Tal vez si hago que el niño ese se encariñe conmigo, Sasuke-san me dedique toda su atención a mi…solo a mi" –una sonrisa maliciosa adorno el blanquecino rostro de la joven, mientras observaba de reojo la morena carita de pequeño –Sasuke-san es solo mío, niño –paso con vanidad sus delgados dedos por su rosado cabello, dándole un toque presuntuoso que no mostraba indicio de querer ocultar.

Sasuke miro con curiosidad el aun ocultado rostro de pequeño en su hombro, se podía notar a leguas que estaba ruborizado, lo cual le causaba gracia, que lograba ocultar con su normal frialdad hacia todos. La verdad le hubiera querido contestar en ese mismo instante al pequeño que no le había hecho daño físicamente, sino emocional, puesto que tuvo que contener el querer aventarlo al sillón y besarlo con una pasión desenfrenada, tocando cada partícula de su cuerpo para llegar al éxtasis de sus más profundos deseos.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar helado? –el pequeño alzo la mirada con los ojos vidriosos que se encajaron como miles de agujas en el cuerpo de pelinegro. El empresario tomó con suavidad el rostro del niño, que le miraba aun con sus vidriosos ojos, poso levemente sus labios en los pequeños de moreno –no me hiciste daño, tan solo me emocione por tu primera muestra de afección hacia a mi "y vaya que me emocione" –pensó con sorna mientras observaba la gran sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del pequeño –"me siento incapaz de hacerle algo con esos ojos que tiene…con esa sonrisa" –con cuidado bajo al más pequeño de su brazos para tomarlo con fuerza de la mano, no pudiera ser que alguien se lo apartara o lo perdiera de vista.

- ¿Qué helado te gusta otou-san? –Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa seductora que lo hizo estremecer, no sabía porque pero el ver esa sonrisa junto con su mirada carmín que lo recorría de pies a cabeza le hacía sentir mariposas en su estomago, el rubor regrese a su mejillas, dejándose llevar por la mirada que le miraba profundamente, con sentimientos y deseos contenidos.

- Me gustaría un helado con el sabor de tus labios –el pelinegro se arrodillo a la altura del pequeño mirándolo embelesado con los labios aproximándose a los suyos, dejando a las miles de personas que pasan por ahí cuadradas –ese dulce sabor a vainilla –unió sus labios en un cálido beso que le quito el aliento al más pequeño que le miraba suplicante por más. Por inercia el Uzumaki se paro de puntitas mientras tomaba con sus manitas la blanca camisa de seda de su acompañante, moviendo sin parar sus orejas y cola, necesitaba sentir más el calor de su amo, de su amado amo.

- "Dice que mis labios saben a vainilla, pero los suyos tienen un dulce toque de zarzamora, que me embriaga sin razón alguna" –la necesidad de Sasuke por sentir la piel morena del pequeño se dio a dar a luz, si no paraba en este momento lo haría suyo en frente de todo el mundo cosa que no podía permitirse, por el momento no. Paso con sensualidad y pasión su delicada y rosada lengua por los pálidos del Uchiha, mordiéndolos, sacándole pequeñas gotas de sangre que lograron sacar gemidos de la boca del pelinegro sin poder contenerse.

- "Maldita sea…creo que ambos jugamos con fuego" quien diría que mi pequeño tuviera conocimiento de cómo complacerme con sus muestras de afecto –paso con lujuria su lengua por sus labios al ver el como el pequeño le miraba con reproche y vergüenza con sus pequeñas orejitas y colitas paradas –no te preocupes se como aprovechar el helado cuando lo tengo en la boca –le susurro con voz ronca reflejando en sus orbes rojizas una profunda sensualidad que hizo tragar saliva al pequeño.

- A mi me encanta el helado de zarzamora –comento alegre mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano de su amo, olvidado el nerviosismo y los sentimientos anteriores que le había provocado su mirada y sonrisa. El Uchiha le miro con el ceño fruncido pidiendo con la mirada el saber porque –porque tiene el mismo saber de tus labios –una sonrisa inocente y alegre se formulo en el rostro del rubio al ver el tenue rubor que trataba de ocultar su amo –"porque así nunca olvidare este momento al imaginarme que el helado son sus embriagadores labios Sasuke-sama" –apretó con algo de fuerza la mano de pelinegro que le miro de reojo con curiosidad –usted…¿nunca me va a abandonar verdad Sasuke-sama? –La mirada zafira se había tornado oscura, con sombras ocultando su brillo de inocencia y alegría – ¿siempre me va a querer?... –los labios de Sasuke silenciaron la triste y melódica voz del moreno que le correspondió con las lagrimas desbordantes de alegría, el Uchiha limpio cada una de ellas con sus labios, depositándole suaves y amorosos besos en todo su rostro.

- Nunca te dejare Naru-chan, yo siempre seré tuyo y tu siempre serás mío –paso sus labios por el cuello moreno, mirando posesivamente las pequeñas marcas que le había dejado en la mañana –"no estaría mal, volverlo a marcarlo como mío, así sabrán todos que no deberán tocarlo sin mi permiso" –lamió con lentitud un punto en especifico que había descubierto que era el punto más débil del pequeño kitsune, soplo con suavidad en ese espacio deleitándose con los estremecimientos de satisfacción que le mostraba el pequeño, para darle fin a la escena que estaba presenciado un público avergonzado y sonrojado, dejo con fiereza una pequeña marca rojiza que se podía notar a leguas, sacándole un leve jadeo al pequeño.

Con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro se giro hacia donde se encontraba la heladería mirando con frialdad al heladero que le miraba algo sonrojado, sabía muy bien que en Londres, estaban acostumbrados a cualquier tipo de situación poco ortodoxa, pero el que se quedaran el shock solo por una leve situación como esa le daba algo de gracia.

- Me puede dar dos helados por favor –el heladero tomo algo tembloroso y nervioso los dos conos de nieve, tomando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la cucharilla especial para tomar los trozos de helado –uno de zarzamora y el otro de vanilla –el Uchiha no miraba para nada al heladero, estaba más entretenido mirándolo a pequeño Uzumaki que le miraba con los ojos brillantes.

- Aquí tiene señor –el Uchiha le entrego distraídamente el dinero para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño moreno que ahora le miraba con una sonrisa y un sonrojo iluminando sus mejillas.

- "Tendré muy en cuenta sus palabras…Sasuke-sama" –tomo con una sonrisa el helado que le ofrecía su mayor para luego tomar con entusiasmo su blanquecina mano –"yo soy suyo y usted es mió…"

**Continuara…**

**Muahahaha lamento la tardanza pero es que estaba carente de ideas, lo lamento mucho de verdad u.u. De nuevo estoy muy agradecida y contenta por sus reviews! Me alegra el que le este gustando el fic…Nathy-chan Feliz Cumpleaños, debido a que voy a salir fuera mañana no puedo subírtelo el 9 (que es tu hermoso y adorado cumple ToT). Espero que les se de su agrado este cap posiblemente en el siguiente haya un leve lemmon n.n!**

**Agradecimientos Especiales A:**

**  
Zahia-vlc**

Hibary-Hiwatari

**Kennich**

angelligth23

**maca-chan15**

**M-cha**

Nathy – chan

**Mahokusweetcandy**

**Usagi**

chyneiko-chan

**Aikoss**

Kisa Tsutaka

**Hitomi Miwa**

**Muahahah ò.o la edad de Naruto es…u.u todavía no la tengo muy en mente puesto que todavía le estoy haciendo arreglos, prometo decírselas cuando la tenga en mente, acepto cualquier opinión de que edad ponerle :), Se cuidan mucho! Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo, ojala les guste este n.n!**


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

_**DEDICADO A NATHY-CHAN**_

**My Beloved Master**

**_4 Memories_**

Flash Back

- ¡¡onii-chan eres genial, a tan solo la edad de 15 años lograste hacer más avance3s económicos en la empresa más que papá , no cabe duda del porque el hasta muy orgulloso de ti –un leve rubor hizo acto de presencia en el tierno rostro del niño de ojos rubís y piel pálida –cu…cuando crezca quiero llegar a ser como tu –un joven de cabello largo y negro le regalo una sonrisa apenas visible, mientras colocaba su mano derecha debajo del mentón del niño alzándolo casi bruscamente

- A mi me gusta tal como eres Sasu-chan –con ternura paso los dedos sobre los labios de su pequeño hermano dejándolos levemente hinchados por la presión que les daba –tu onii-chan no quisiera que cambiaras –Sasuke le miro asombrado, sintiendo una leve presión en sus estomago y mucho calor en cierta parte intima de su cuerpo –aun no –fueron las únicas palabras que escucho de su aniki antes de caer en un río de pasión prohibida…que pronto acabaría.

Los sonidos de la ambulancia fue lo que trajo al mundo a Sasuke que tenía una leve sabana cubriéndole su desnudez. A pasos torpes se dirigió a la ventana sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse, dejando a su vista su cuerpo frágil y delicado, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara. Lagrimas bajaban de su rostro que mostraban inconformidad y odio, tocando con fiereza su pecho, estomago e intimidad. Todavía podía sentir los jugos de su hermano escurrirle por los muslos, haciéndolo sentir vacío como siempre lo hacía sentir su hermano, que ironía su primera relación sexual fue con su "dulce" hermano.

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta uno de los sirvientes entro alarmado a la habitación de Itachi, que era donde desgraciadamente Sasuke se encontraba cubierto con una ligera sabana de seda alrededor de la cintura, cosa que dejo anonadado al pobre sirviente para luego volver a su anterior estado de preocupación y frustración –Sasuke-sama sus padres han sido gravemente heridos y puede que estén en peligro de muerte –si algunas sentiste que podrías evitar que la desolación no se apoderara de ti, ahora ya no tiene sentido siquiera decir esas palabras, fue lo primero que paso por la mente del joven que ahora miraba al mayordomo con frialdad tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que comenzaban a amenazar con salir de sus carmines ojos

- "¿Porque aniki…porque destruiste mi vida y la de tu propia familia?" con brusquedad golpeo el vidrio de la ventana manchándolo de un fuerte tono carmesí "jamás te lo perdonare Itachi…JAMÁS" –sin importarle la mirada del mayordomo sobre su cuerpo, Sasuke tomo un par de boxers para cubrir su intimidad y pantalón formal negro haciéndole juego con una camisa decorada con cadenas a ambas costados de los brazos –nunca aniki…nunca –se encamino al salón principal como si de un tigre al acecho de su presa se tratara –Que esperan incompetentes, acaso piensa permitir que mi familia muera. Muévanse que necesitan estar en urgencias rápido –los enfermeros que habían venido con la ambulancia mirándose nerviosos colocaron a los padres del pequeño en la camilla lo más delicado que pudieron, mientras la camioneta se ponía en marcha, perdiéndose en lo más profundo de la noche.

- Hiroyuki-san –llamó Sasuke al mayordomo que había ido ha buscarlo con tal apuro, le regalo una leve sonrisa, para luego mirarle seriamente –donde se encuentra Itachi, quisiera hablar con el en este mismo momento si me es posible.

Un leve temblor apareció en los ojos de hombre, que dejo a Sasuke petrificado sin poder pestañar, si bien su piel es blanca ahora lo estaba más, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca desconocida para todos –Itachi-sama se ha ido hace algunos minutos mi señor –los ojos rubís se cerraron con pesadez ocultando el dolor que habitaba en ellos

-"Itachi…"

Fin del Flash Back

Con una pereza desconocida Sasuke se levanto de la cama tambaleante, su cuerpo desnudo tenía leves marcas rojizas y una que otra cicatriz profunda, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y con unas ojeras terribles.

Con un leve titubeo paso una de sus manos por su cuello observando con desagrado una leve marca negra en ellos, una marca que había intentado borrar hace ya mucho tiempo, pero que lamentablemente creció más lastimándole física e interiormente. Sasuke cerro con fuerza sus ojos, intentando darse animo de lo que nunca y no quiso evitar entre su hermano y el.

Unos ojos zafiros observaron detalladamente cada una de las acciones de Uchiha, sabia muy bien que era un falta de respeto para el espacio personal de su amo, pero el pequeño Naruto tan solo quería saber que lo tenía tan triste…tan distante de el. Que sin darse cuenta se apoyo demás en la puerta cayendo de bruces en plena entrada de la habitación de Sasuke. Un leve tono escarlata se pronuncio en sus morenas mejillas.

Y lo que sucedía era que podía sentir la mirada rojiza de su interlocutor sobre el, pero como quien dice la pena es más que el orgullo, así que se quedo quieto sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar –"talvez piense que estoy dormido" –ese pensamiento llego como si un canto de ángeles se tratara.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo! –lo que rápido viene rápido se va, fue le pensamiento Naruto al oír la voz enojada del pelinegro que le miraba molesto se paro de boca ignorando el leve mareo que sintió en su cabeza, descuidadamente se llevo una mano a este tomando entre sus dedos su cabellos rubios –¿que golpeaste muy duro en tu cabeza naru-chan? Anda mueve tu mano para observarte mejor –el pequeño rubio asintió mordiéndose el labio ante el contacto de su mano en su cabeza

- "Dios mío perdóname pero ni yo mismo se que siento. Me siento cada día más confundido al sentir cada roce con el cuerpo de Sasuke-sama, sus labios, sus manos, prácticamente parece que no tengo trece años al actuar de esta forma" –el sonrojo cubrió sus morenas mejillas, pasando con rapidez su lengua por sus resecos labios –"si Sasuke-sama supiera lo que estoy pensando me llamaría desvergonzado y me alejaría de su lado…y yo no quiero eso, porque yo quiero mucho a mi amo" –para sorpresa de Sasuke los pequeños y morenos bracitos le abrazaron del cuello pegándolo al dulce cuerpecito de su niño.

Ante tan movimiento el no pudo más que morderse la lengua y mirar fijamente los brillantes ojos azules de rubio, había un brillo extraño, un brillo de ternura y amor que le formaba un nudo en el estomago cada vez que le miraba sonreír solo para el…solo a el.

Con los ojos ardiendo Sasuke abrazo al pequeño Naruto como si su vida dependiera de ello, su cuerpo ardía, ardía febrilmente por el pequeño que estaba en brazos, por el pequeño que le correspondía el abrazo con tanta dulzura. Suficiente.

Naruto observo miro sorprendido a Sasuke por la acción que acababa de hacer, jamás en su corta vida se le había ocurrido que alguna vez pudiera caer en una posición tan insinuante con uno de los clientes de sus padres. Debía admitir que se sentía confuso y un poco nervioso por el calor de su amo. Pero…también lo hacia sentirse de alguna forma protegido.

Los labios de Sasuke rozaron los de Naruto con suavidad, deleitándose con el palpitar de estos. Paso con malicia la abertura sus labios, haciéndose paso por la cavidad de esta, acariciando y saboreando cada una de sus paredes, hasta que llego a la tentadora lengua de su niño.

Naruto gimió sin poder contenerse, al sentir el roce de la lengua de Sasuke con la suya, se sentía simple y sencillamente delicioso. Con lentitud Naruto acaricio por primera vez la lengua del pelinegro enrollándola con la suya, lenta y sensualmente, rozando sin intención alguna, la entrepierna del pelinegro con su pierna.

Sasuke gruño ante el palpitar que comenzaba a sentir en la entrepierna. Pasando con cuidado sus curiosas manos por debajo de la camisa del pequeño Uzumaki, acariciando con soltura el abdomen del niño, que no podía más que solo jadear ante las emociones a flor de piel.

Con rapidez despojo al rubio de su camisa, separo su lengua de la lengua de el, y comenzó un recorrido, lento y sensual desde su cuello hasta sus pezones. Comenzando a mordisquearlos, jalándolos levemente, trazando rastros de saliva, hasta su ombligo succionándolo, masajeando sus pezones mientras comenzaba un movimiento circular por su estomago.

Naruto por su parte que jamás había sentido este tipo de emociones, mantenía sus manos sobre los cabellos del Uchiha, enredándolos, jalándolos, lo más leve que podía, tratando de contenerse del placer que se incrementaba al sentir una de las manos de Sasuke sobre su miembro, acariciándolo de arriba a bajo, bajando cada vez mas hacia su intimidad.

Naruto observo molesto la sonrisa maliciosa del mayor. Primero lo dejaba anhelante de más caricias para luego volver a posicionarse sobre su boca, un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir el pequeño jalón que el pelinegro les había hecho.

Los labios de Sasuke se prepararon para el descenso por el cuerpo de su niño, hasta como si de un puñetazo se tratara, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación dejándolo estupefacto, con el deseo aun palpitante.

Unos ojos tan rojos como los suyos hicieron acto de presencia en su mente, dejándolo arrepentido, llenándolo de cólera consigo mismo. Deposito con rapidez un beso en la morena frente de Naruto, para luego encaminarse a pasos normales hacia la puerta de entrada. Deteniéndose de golpe al sentir unas grandes ansias en su ser. Volteo a ver Naruto de reojo para luego tomar con más determinación la perilla entre sus manos, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- Itachi –fue el leve susurro que salio de los labios de Sasuke, antes de sentir los labios de su hermano mayor sobre los suyos, besándolos con hambre de deseo, que casi lo deja sin aliento de no ser porque una mirada zafira se apodero de todos sus sentidos –A que demonios has venido aquí Itachi, que otra cosa vienes a arruinar…-Sasuke le miro sarcástico a su hermano para luego añadir –perdón, tu no arruinas, me lo quitas.

Una sonrisa socarrona se pronuncio en los pálidos y carnosos labios de su hermano –Mi querido Sasu-chan, he oído rumores de que ya eres padre a temprana edad, tan solo quería venir a conocer a mi sobrino –la mirada lujuriosa de Itachi se posiciono en una de las esquinas de la habitación –nunca pensé que mi sobrino fuera a ser tan suculento.

Naruto miro con medio al hombre que se acercaba a el con rapidez, imposibilitándolo de poder esconderse en algún lugar. Hasta que Sasuke ya se encontraba cara a cara con Itachi que le miraba divertido.

- Tal parece que a mi pequeño hermano, le entro la tendencia de proteger al débil, pero bueno…-se paso con sensualidad su lengua por sus labios, para luego pasar con lentitud su manos por el desnudo pecho de Sasuke –no es algo que me moleste en lo absoluto.

- ¡¡¿A que has venido Itachi! –soltó exasperado por la viejas emociones que nunca había podido ocultar –acaso no te has dado cuenta de que te detesto con todo mi ser –detuvo con rudeza la mano que había comenzado a sobarle su pezón, dándole leves pellizquitos que le sacaban escalofríos.

- Vengo por ti Sasu-chan –tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban sorprendidos, Itachi de alguna manera había logrado acorralarlos a los dos. Lo único que no podía hacer era llegar al cuerpo de Naruto por la obstrucción del cuerpo del pelinegro –quisiera enseñarte como se maneja un trío –todo quedo suspendido en el aire desde ese momento.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todas, lamento la demora en cuanto la actualización, sinceramente no me venía nada a la mente y la verdad no estoy muy segura de si les guste este capitulo, yo espero que si n.n. **

Sasuke: 18 años, Naruto: 13 años, Itachi: 25 años, Sakura: 25 años

Espero y les agrade la edad que he decidido para los personajes, si hay alguna inconformidad háganmelo saber :)!

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**angelligth23**

**Zahia-vlc**

**M-cha **

**chyneiko-chan **

**kikimaru **

**maca-chan15 **

**kennich**

**lequi **

**Kimb-World**

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei**

**Laureo**

**Miyoko **

**darksone**

**Yukinita**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, en verdad me ayudo mucho sus opiniones sobre la edad de Naru y los demás n.n! Arigatou Godaimazu! **

Onegai dejen RR para saber su disconformidad o su opinión sobre el capitulo, para así yo poder terminar el siguiente sin preocupaciones.

Se cuidan mucho!

Atte:  
Hikaru Takemiya


End file.
